


please never fall in love again

by 236birdsinatrenchcoat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (only mentioned though) - Freeform, Angst, Gen, Grieving, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Loss, Memory Loss, Possibly OOC?, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/236birdsinatrenchcoat/pseuds/236birdsinatrenchcoat
Summary: Loss is difficult to deal with.Tommy has had to deal with it many times in his life.Here’s one of them.Ghost Tubbo AU, this isn’t canon!Title is Please Never Fall In Love Again by Ollie MN.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 22





	please never fall in love again

**Author's Note:**

> this was- originally a very fluffy oneshot-  
> but then i was like ‘fuck it, angst’
> 
> (im very bad at rating i spent ten minutes flipping between teen and general, Help)
> 
> here, take the Sad!
> 
> this is all completely platonic. the song used is a love song, but in this context is meant in a platonic way. don’t be weird.

It was 1am, months ago, and Tubbo and Tommy sat on the bench. They watched the clouds. They were both silent. There was a mutual understanding of zero expectations. Tommy didn't have to be energetic and funny, Tubbo didn't have to be compliant. They just sat, and sometimes they talked. 

And some days, like that day, Tubbo pulls out his ukulele. Tommy, who was too tired to really talk, tilted his head in a question. Tubbo smiled. "Wilbur taught me a song," he said, "called 'please never fall in love again'! I like it, so..." his voice trailed off, and he ducked his head in embarrassment. Tommy offered him a small smile. "Go for it, man. I've never heard that song before."

Tubbo began to play.  
"Could have been one lonely night, just like the others. But you lit up my life," he grinned at Tommy, clearly practised in the way his fingers move without him having to look at the strings. 

"Spin with me, endlessly, or at least until the end. Please never fall in love again."  
From the soft smile on Tommy's face and the way his eyes were watering, Tubbo could guess that he was interpreting the song how Tubbo meant him to interpret; a soft, platonic declare of affection. Tommy understood that Tubbo isn't the best at expressing himself sometimes, and this is his easiest way.

As he sang, the breeze brushed against the boys' hair and clothes, ruffling them. The night air was still and peaceful. The bench was solitary; a place to rest. A place to forget.

And forget they did.

It's months after that day, now. The bench is missing someone. Tommy sits, and he hold Tubbo's old ukulele. He's trying really, really hard not to cry. The memory floats through his head, mocking in it's softness. The memory feels close, but far. The memory feels both unreal and unreachable, and far more real than _this_ is.

 _This_ being a gently glowing, vaguely translucent Tubbo, sitting on the grass a few feet away. He's making a daisy chain.

Tommy watches him, lets the emptiness chest fill him from the inside out. Because what else can he do? Ghostbo is sort of Tubbo, but it's also so utterly _wrong_ that sometimes Tommy can't even look at him. What he can do is grieve, as best as he can. He's trying to keep his memories of Tubbo as fresh and real as he can keep them. He can't be Ranboo, tilting his head in confusion when someone mentions Tubbo's name. He can't. 

Tommy doesn't actually know if Ranboo chose to forget. If he did, he can't blame him. Sometimes Tommy wants to stop remembering. Sometimes it just hurts too much. Forgetting is difficult, though. Tommy went a couple days trying not to think about it, and _still_ spent the night sobbing into his pillow. Forgetting is also terrifyingly easy. Once, Tommy woke up and couldn't remember what Tubbo's laugh sounded like. He spent the rest of the day with Ghostbo, sticking out the pain of being with someone who felt like an imitation of his best friend, to freshly engrave his voice into his memory.

Tommy picks up the ukulele, and starts strumming.  
" _Spin with me, endlessly, or at least until the end._

_Please never fall in love again."_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to call me out on anything you didn’t like, I’m very much looking to improve!!
> 
> Fun fact the line ‘and forget they did’ popped into my head and i was like ‘ah. a n g s t.’
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!!  
> <3


End file.
